Apestaba
by 39medalla
Summary: Alice apesta como cocinera... pero se ve muy bien en ese delantal.


**Apestaba.**

¡En serio ¿Cómo es que acaso a una señorita que ni siquiera lleva 6 meses viviendo en mi casa quiera cocinar algo ¡Es…ridículo! Sólo quiere aprovecharse de que mi….

Aunque tengo que decir, que con ese delantal se veían muy linda.

Alice: Cheshire ¿vas a ayudarme?"

Cheshire: ¿En que cosa? ¿A Tirar la porquería que estas haciendo?".

Un sartén voló sobre mi cabeza, gracias a Dios, Alice nunca había tenido buena puntería.

Alice: No empieces con tus jueguitos…

Me amenazó con la espátula que tenia colgando esa sustancia gelatinosa que planeaba ponerme en el plato. "Vamos… mezcla unos cuantos huevos".

Cheshire: Ugh… Alice ¿Qué intentas hacer?".

La comida de Alice no es muy difícil de hacer, es solo mezclar varias cosas y encontraras el sabor necesario.

Alice: Vamos, ayúdame.

Debo de decir que… la cocinera no se veía nada mal, como dije antes, el delantal resaltaba la figura pequeña y esbelta de Alice… y su cabello castaño atado con unas pequeñas trenzas era… indescriptible.

Ah, sin que Alice lo supiera… era un dulce para mis ojos.

Alice: ¿Qué demonios estas viendo?.

Uh oh.

Atrapado en la acción, Alice me vio con los ojos trepados en su delantal, y mis manos atarantadas haciendo vagamente el trabajo que ella me había mandado hacer.

Cheshire: Eh…uh… (Parecía retrasado diciendo el abecedario) ¿Ba….tiendo huevos?

Alice: Si, claro… ¿y como le llamas a eso que estabas haciendo?...

Cheshire: ¿Qué cosa?

Alice: Cheshire, me estabas literalmente escaneando.

Cheshire: Ah…no es… ¡verdad!.

Alice: Cheshire, no estoy estupida.

Me quedé callado intentando ignorar su mirada y mi rubor en las mejillas… maldita sea… ¿Por qué me tenia que pasar ahora?

Alice: Cheshire… responde.

Cheshire: ¿Por qué quieres que te de una respuesta? No es tan importante.

Alice: Lo es para mi.

Oh, vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. Volteando hacia ella… la ví nerviosa… ¿era yo? ¿O acaso había un brillo en sus ojos?

Alice: !O por dios Cheshire!

Mire mi manga derecha. Estaba en llamas. Pero ese no fue el problema.

Al ahogarlas con el agua, Alice dio un paso en falso y con su mano, tiró la olla con la sustancia desconocida. Estaba ardiendo.

Cheshire: ¡Alice!

Y un estruendo en la cocina… nos encontramos pronto en el suelo, sin heridas pero yo encima de ella, cerca, tan cerca ¿10 centímetros? ¿Menos? sus ojos verde esmeralda me hipnotizaron por completo. ¿Cómo pude evitar eso? No hubiera sido capaz, dado el hecho, de que hace mucho tiempo me gustaba.

La besé.

Como nunca había besado a alguien, con cuidado, luego con ansias, sus labios rosas y pequeños eran tan deliciosos que mi ser, pedía más del de ella.

Alice: Che-Cheshire…

Oi hablar su pequeña voz… noté, en ese momento, ya estaba besándole el cuello como si fuera mi ultima comida, obviamente dejé marcas, y con mis manos, recorrí el cuerpo prohibido que había capturado mi mirada desde el día en el que llego al pais de las maravillas.

Sus manitas, en cambio, fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para desarmarme y quitarme la camisa de un jalón, yo, batalle con el maldito delantal y sin dejar de besarnos la despoje de su vestido… dejándola solamente en sus transparentes y lindos paños menores.

Alice también se echo a la carga y me quito los pantalones… ahora ambos estábamos culminando un sueño carnal en el piso de mi cocina, mientras ella me comía los labios, yo, le quitaba su sujetador, para luego jugar con sus senos, arrancándole el aliento y los gemidos en diferentes momentos… sabiendo lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, ella también quiso aprovechar mi debilidad y poner una de sus manos en la semi dura erección que estaba creciendo en mi pierna.

Ah, que sensación tan más dulce, saber que su mano estaba sobre mi miembro, cosa que había soñado, para mi mismo, en esas noches solitarias.

No tardamos más y ya estaba encima de ella, sin los boxers que limitaban mi capacidad y sin las bragas que obstruían el camino que quería tomar. Me subí más en ella y comencé a tentarla, poniendo mi miembro en su área sensible… logre que gimiera mi nombre.

Alice: Che… Cheshire… Uhn.

Ella, logró tomar mi erección con su mano, haciendo que yo también me sucumbiera al deseo.

Cheshire: Ahh… A-Alice.

Alice: Somos….demasiado a-trevidos para hacerlo en el piso de tu cocina…

Cheshire: No te preocupes…se me ocurrirán mas lugares después…

Ahora, abrí sus piernas poniéndome en medio… listo para lo que venia. Me acerque a su oído y susurre.

Cheshire: ¿Estas lista?

Sentir mi pene siendo invitado por las caderas de Alice fue la suficiente razón para inclinarme y meter mi dolorosa erección dentro de ella y cuando supe que se habia acostumbrado a ella, comencé a moverme, adentro y afuera.

Alice: Ahh… Cheshire… uhn… más… fuerte.

Obedeciendo lo que ella dijera, tome mas fuerza y lo hice con mas rapidez… mis embestidas crecían conforme ella seguía gritando mi nombre, arañaba mi espalda y con una de mis manos que no estuviera ocupada, jugaba con sus senos para estimular más el momento.

Ya no pude más… me vine dentro de ella y me colapse encima de mi hermosa Alice.

Me recibió en sus brazos y yo salía de su entrada.

Le besé en los labios con dulzura, ella me tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Alice: ¿Limpiaremos este desastre?

Ella me sonrió con los labios rosados que ya eran míos.

Cheshire: Efectivamente lo haremos.

Antes de dejar que se levantara, la senté en mis piernas y volví a besar sus labios.

Cheshire: Te amo Alice.

Ella me respondió con una risita.

Alice: Yo también te amo Cheshire.

Nunca había pensado, que 10 centímetros cambiaran mi vida.

El desastre lo limpiamos, y también nuestros cuerpos, con un baño compartido…

Y después de que terminamos.

Cada vez que estuvieramos solos… era tiempo con ella.


End file.
